Heads or Tails
by foresticblaze
Summary: Arthur plays a prank on Merlin, Merlin decided that this time he's crossed the line.


**My first Merlin fic! This is Merlin and Arthur, where magic has been legalized. But before the battle of Camlann. This is tbh one of my favourite shows, along with supernatural lol. So without further ado.**

 **Arthur plays a prank on Merlin, Merlin decides he's crossed a line.**

 **Themes~ticklish!Arthur, ticklish!Merlin**

"MEHERLIHIHIHIHIHINNN NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" DOHOHOHON'T" Arthur shrieked as he squirmed on his bed.

"Say you're sorry," the person in question demanded. He grinned cheekily at the sight of Arthur's glare, malice that had been intended giving way to poorly contained mirth.

"Ihihihimmm cahahahahant hahaha ihihts toho funnehe- MEHERLIN PLEHEHEHEAHSEHEHEHE." The King cackled. His face turned red rather rapidly, Merlin noticed. Maybe he was going a little hard on him. _Nah_. He looked behind himself and scowled at the rabbit tail he now donned. If he brought his hands to his head he'd feel a matching pair of bunny ears to boot.

This had all started a little earlier in the month. Arthur had been a right pain in the arse, loading him with three times the regular amount of chores to do, and generally being quite rude to everyone in the immediate vicinity, that Merlin had taken matters into his own hands. Enlisting Gwaine and Percival to help him might have been a bit much however, as Arthur's idea of getting his revenge had been getting a sorcerer to somehow give him the certain parts of a rabbit.

 _The worst part,_ Merlin thought, _is that I've absolutely no idea how to reverse the bloody spell. If it even is a spell, anyway._ No, he didn't know what type of enchantment this was, but by the time he was through with Arthur, he would know _exactly_ how to get rid of it.

Speaking of, Merlin twisted his hand a little and Arthur's laughter steadily progressed into the hysterical range. Oh, he would _really_ get it once he was done with this little tickle-torture interrogation thing. Serving his King for quite a few years now, they had gotten as close as brothers. And, unfortunately (but is it really that unfortunate?) had found out that they both had an arsenal at their disposal in ways to get the other to plead mercy. Of course, it was almost always Arthur teasing Merlin, but ever since his magic had been found out and accepted, the game was much more even.

Although lifting the ban on magic had taken a bit more time to achieve, but that was a _whole_ other story. Merlin brought his mind back to Arthur, taking in his flushed face, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks. The King's back was arched, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Merlin though truly appreciated Arthur's genuine smile, stretching from ear to ear; the corners of his eyes crinkling happily. Morgana was getting more and more dangerous by the month, and it seemed as though the King hadn't truly laughed in weeks.

"Are you ready to talk?" Merlin asked. He hadn't brought out the worst of it yet, and all he was waiting for the clotpole to say was-

"Neheheveheher in aha milliohohohon yehears _Meher_ lin."

- _that_

"That's great to hear, you prat!" Merlin spoke happily. He focused his magic to attack Arthur's absolute _worse_ spots- his neck, the muscle along his stomach, and under his arms. He also made it tweak his hips a few times as well. He let the rest of his magic flow out along Arthur's body, making sure that accompanying it was the sensation of slight tickles. The light, teasing kind that always left him breathless. Merlin knew his friend wouldn't be able to stand them.

"Oh does it tickle Arthur? I'm sorry I wasn't aware." Merlin teased.

"IHIHIHIHIHIT DOHOHOHOHOHOHOEHEHEHESEHEHEHEE PLEHEHEHAHAHSEHE MEHEHERLIHIHIN STOHOHOHOP!" Arthur cried, writhing on his bed, the sheets a mess.

"You know, I can, and I'll just need the name of the sorcerer you employed." Merlin said.

"WHAHAHAHAT SOHOHORCEHEH- OKAHAHAHAY FIHIHIHIHIHINEHEHE." Arthur shrieked, his hysterical laughter turning silent before descending into hiccupy-giggles as Merlin eased the spell off of him. "Ihihihit wahahas Gahahahihiuhuhuhuhus." He laughed at the look of indignation on Merlin's face. "He thouhohohoght youho neehehed to relahahax."

"Gaius?" Merlin crossed his arms, pouting. "But he won't fix me until he thinks I'm fine."

"Then you'd better get at ihit, eh?" Arthur chuckled. "Besides, I'll throhow you in thehe stocks for this fihirst. Tail and ears and all." His residual giggles still hadn't gone yet, Merlin noticed. He had done quite a number on him.

"Besides," Arthur began. "There's something I need you to do first."

"Hmm?" Merlin inquired, deflating slightly.

"Yes, don't think you've gotten away with this." Merlin sighed, preparing himself. "I need you to polish my armour, make my bed- which is your fault, by the way- set out my clothes, launder those from yesterday, bring my lunch, oh, and, you know, let me enact my revenge."

Merlin yelped as he was tackled to the floor. Arthur pinned his arms over his head and began prodding at his torso. The struggling boy's frame struggled to keep in his shaky laughter, especially as Arthur's fingers began moving faster.

"AHAHAHARTHUHUHUR PLEHEHAHAHSEHE! IM SOHORY NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Merlin cackled as Arthur's fingers dug into his ribs. It was a miracle that none of the guards burst in, but then again they were used to this kind of horsing around between the King and servant. Gaius smiled as he passed by the chambers, enjoying the carefree nature of those most currently stressed. His eyes flashed gold, and if one were paying attention they would notice Merlin's ears and tail rescinding into nothing.

However, judging by the noises coming from inside the room, Gaius thought that it would be quite a while until Merlin noticed.

 **Ah that's the fic! What do you guys think? Good bad? Sucks? Oh, don't be afraid to send promptsXD! Umm yea this is it, lemme know what you thought!**


End file.
